Duele
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Duele... la verdad, Duele... saber que no estuviste ahí el día de nuestro aniversario y de mi cumpleaños, Duele ver como te espero y mi bebida se enfría como las esperanzas de que vuelvas también van desapareciendo... Ver a otras personas, parejas me imagino a ti viéndote conmigo, riendo, discutiendo, besándonos... Realmente duele... ES UN ONE-SHOT TRISTE


**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**Duele**

Estaba tan emocionada, cumplía un año y medio de estar con Natsu, estaba no solo emocionada sino alegre, feliz, me sentía tan contenta. Me desperté temprano, hoy era nuevo día pero no cualquiera, era el día de que Natsu y yo celebrábamos que estábamos juntos y también era mi cumpleaños.

_**''Cegada eso estuve''**_

Había hablado ayer en la noche con Natsu, le hice recordar que mañana por hoy era mi cumpleaños _''Claro Luce, lo pasaremos de lo mejor es por eso que mañana vamos al nuevo restaurante de la esquina a desayunar porque a la noche te tengo otra sorpresa, siempre estaremos juntos, te haré la mujer más feliz lo prometo, te amo…''_ ante ese recuerdo una sonrisa se formó.

Estaba en aquel nuevo restaurante que se había abierto hace dos semanas, no era de lujo pero era bastante cómodo. Me encontraba sentada a lado de una gran ventana, podía ver como las personas pasaban, observaba como las parejas se paseaban tomadas de la mano, como los niños jugaban a las escondidas y otros se perseguían, también observaba como la nieve caía. Esperaba, observaba y pensaba, me imaginaba como sería un futuro junto a Natsu, hoy esta noche quería que él me hiciera suya, que él me marcara como su mujer, la marca de un Dragon Slayer indicando que sería su compañera de toda la vida.

—Disculpe señorita —miré a la persona quién me llamaba y era una señora de edad, era pequeña pero no tanto como el master —¿Desea algo para comer o tomar?

—Supongo que voy a querer... Uhmm… ¿tienes chocolate caliente? —hacía frío y Natsu todavía no llegaba eso me estaba preocupando.

—Claro en un momento te traigo —dijo regalándome una sonrisa y alejándose hacia la cocina del lugar.

Luego de unos minutos la señora volvió con una taza.

—Aquí tienes —dejó la taza frente a mí.

—Gracias —le agradecí amablemente.

—Gracias a ti —me dijo y fue a atender a las otras personas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

Pasó una hora miraba como se enfriaba mi chocolate, al igual que las esperanzas de verle al chico del pelo rosa de enfriaban también. Pasó una hora más, él no vino, tomé de una mi chocolate ya frío y salí del lugar.

Caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en dónde estaría Natsu ''¿se habrá quedado dormido?'' ''¿fue a alguna misión para estar libre en la noche?'' o ''¿estará haciendo algo para esta noche?''

Muchas y otras preguntas pasaban por mi mente, me fui a mi apartamento, dónde esperé a Natsu por si venía. Estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba, había ordenado y limpiado toda la habitación, había ido a comprar comida para llenar la heladera. Me encontraba en el sofá, aburrida luego de bañarme, luego alguien llamó a la puerta, me emocioné pensaba que era Natsu así que corrí.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dije para luego detenerme y abrir la puerta.

—Oi Lucy —Saludó Gray, mi sonrisa disminuyó un poco, no fue por nada la verdad estaba feliz de que Gray haya venido pero ¿Natsu? — ¡Felicidades Lucy!

—¡Felicidades Lu-chan! —Levy me abrazó, luego se me pasó por mi mente que tonta Natsu entraría por la ventana, me di un golpe mentalmente.

—Feliz cumpleaños Lucy —dijo Erza apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro y me dio una sonrisa.

—Chica coneja —dijo Gajeel mirando a otro lado, reí un poco porque me di cuenta de que él no es de estas cosas — Felicidades Gi-hi.

—Chicos…. Gracias, muchas gracias a todos —les dije para luego abrazarlos.

Ellos se quedaron hasta las 21:00 p.m. me preocupaba Natsu no llegaba. Me parecía todo tan raro Levy forzaba su sonrisa, Erza casi no me miraba a los ojos, Gray estaba un poco molesto pero hacía lo posible para notarse alegre y Gajeel pues estaba como siempre.

Fui camino al gremio, me di cuenta de que nadie había por las calles seguro era porque hacía frío y la mayoría de las personas debían estar en sus casas. Me encontraba frente a las puertas del gremio, eran como las 22:00 p.m. jeje tardé un poco más porque me quedaba viendo los mostradores de algunas tiendas que estaban por el camino.

Entré al gremio y vi a mis amigos haciendo el desastre habitual de siempre. Ellos voltearon y me vieron y de pronto sonrieron.

—Felicidades Lucy —dijeron, me puso muy contenta.

—Hola Lucy —dijo dándome un abrazo pero ya estaba borracha.

—Cumplir años es de hombres, feliz día—dijo Elfman.

—Lucy-san! Felicidades —Mirajane me abrazó fuertemente luego de que Cana me haya soltado.

Así fue como algunos se me acercaban y me felicitaban, estaba muy feliz pero luego me di cuenta de algo Natsu tampoco estaba aquí. Lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo encontré.

—Pasa algo Lucy? —Mira me dijo.

—No… no has visto a Natsu —Mirajane quedó un rato callada y luego habló.

—Sabes Lucy deberías salir a buscarte otro —me dijo con una triste sonrisa — no creo que hoy aparezca, hoy cumplen un año y medio juntos, no?

—¡¿Eh?!... Sí… pero por qué me dices eso Mira-san? —pregunté completamente confundida, eso no era nada habitual en ella en especial porque ella es la que más emocionada estuvo siempre al respecto a mi relación con Natsu.

—Por tu bien, debes encontrarte con el amor de tu vida, alguien que te robe el corazón —fingía estar soñando feliz de la vida pero se notaba que realmente actuaba.

—Natsu es el amor de mi vida y él ha robado mi corazón Mira-san —contesté mirándola seriamente.

—Lucy… —susurro.

—Etto…—dije nerviosa — debo irme Mira-san, gracias —le agradecí por haber estado conmigo este día tan especial para mí.

—Adiós Lucy nos vemos —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Salí del gremio y me encontré a solo unos pasos a Levy-chan que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey Levy-chan! —corrí para estar al lado de ella.

—¿Eh? Ah.. Lu-chan —dijo y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté.

—¿L-Lu-chan y-ya viste a Natsu? —me preguntó agarrando una mano mía.

—No… —mi ánimo decayó de nuevo —no lo he visto en todo el día ¿crees… crees que se le habrá olvidado?.

—¡No! —dijo de inmediato— ¿Y dónde vas ahora Lu-chan?

—A mi apartamento Levy-chan, veré si Natsu ya no llegó.

—L-Lu-chan, y-yo —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y una lágrima se le escapó.

—¡Levy-chan! —grité preocupada — ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

—Perdón Lu-chan —me abrazó fuerte enterrando su cara en mis pechos mientras lloraba fuerte —Soy una mala amiga, perdón —volvió a pedir disculpas.

—¿L-Levy-chan? —me quedé ahí asimilando sus palabras y luego la abracé con la misma intensidad.

—Lucy-chan, Natsu no vendrá esta noche junto a ti —afirmó entre sollozos.

—¿P-p-por qué lo dices Levy-chan? —estaba llena de sorpresa.

—Porque él está con Lissana —lloró más fuerte, mordí mi labio reprimiendo las ganas de llorar —él te ha estado engañando Lu-chan.

La aparté un poco y la miré a los ojos, no pude contener y una lágrima mía caía sobre mi mejilla —¿quién más lo sabía Levy-chan?

—T-todos lo sabíamos, perdón Lu-chan.

Me sentí traicionada por todos, solté a Levy y fui directo a mi apartamento, las lágrimas caían, sabía que Levy no me estaba mintiendo. Pensaba en cómo no me di cuenta antes… Las noches ya no las pasaba durmiendo conmigo, lo veía solo por la tarde, casi no se encontraba en el gremio, ni él, ni Lissana. Las pocas veces que me decía ''te amo'' la verdad solo lo decía cuando yo le decía esa palabra con tantos significados. _''Esto duele mucho''_.

''_**Hubiese deseado no enterarme, pero tampoco deseaba ser una tonta''**_

Estaba frente a la puerta, mi mano estaba sobre la perilla, temblando, deseando que si abriera la puerta y encontraría a Natsu con alguna sorpresa, queriendo saber que lo que dijo Levy hace unos momentos era una simple broma… pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que era cierto. Abrí lentamente la puerta y todo se encontraba oscuro, prendí las luces y revisé por todas las salas, bañó, cocina, habitación, nadie se encontraba. La ventana se encontraba cerrada… Natsu no había venido.

Lloré, las lágrimas caían sin control alguno, me tiré sobre la cama, me partía el alma ver que él que no estaba, que él no se encontraba ahí, sollocé, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, me mordía mi labio, en mis manos apretaba fuertemente la almohada que tapaba mi cara. Me levanté y miré hacia la mesa, escribí una carta a mi madre con las lágrimas cayendo y contando como fue mi desastroso día, mi terrible cumpleaños… Guardé la carta en una cajita junto con otras y la metí en una maleta, me sentía traicionada por todos, me lo ocultaron, ¿la familia ahora se ocultan cosas?.

Llené mi maleta de ropa y agarré todo el dinero que tenía y lo guardé, también guardé un poco de comida y cuando cerré mi maleta me di cuenta de que algo se encontraba sobre la mesa del escritorio donde había escrito la carta, con lágrimas aun cayendo, agarré el cuchillo que se encontraba ahí, me corté la palma de la mano y escribí en la pared donde se encontraba unas fotos de Natsu y mías mostrando lo felices que éramos **''La mujer más feliz, juntos por siempre''**, luego algunas fotos las rompí y otras tachaba nuestras caras, tachaba todo lo que era de nosotros… por último en el lado opuesto de la palma donde me había cortado, sobre la insignia de mi amado gremio me corté, taché también ese la insignia, la sangre goteaba y yo caí de rodillas llorando a más no poder agarrado una imagen de las que taché y apretando en el centro de mi pecho.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mis ojos me dolían, Natsu seguía sin venir, me rendí, me bañé y agarré mis maletas para irme… irme lejos de la familia la cual me traicionó y también desaparecer, dejarle ser feliz con su amante con una cicatriz sobre la marca de la insignia que había vendado luego de bañarme. Tomé el tren y fui, fui para volver a hacer mi vida.

* * *

**CON NATSU**

Me desperté por el sol, un cuerpo desnudo estaba a lado mío y me abrazaba, miré y vi a Lissana. Le di un beso en su frente y salí de su abrazo. La observé, se veía muy hermosa así, luego de observarla, me vestí y me fui, fui al gremio y estaban todos, eran las 11:00 a.m. todos tenían sus caras tristes.

—¡Maldito! —Gray se abalanzó hacia mí tratando de golpearme

—¿Qué te sucede ahora princesa del hielo? —dije molesto con mi fuego rodeándome.

—Por tu culpa Lu-chan se ha ido —dijo Levy llorando.

—Salamander —Gajeel me amenazó con la mirada.

Los otros sollozaban, no entendía que pasaba ¿Lucy se ha ido? ¿a dónde? Escuché como unos pasos se acercaban a mí y me dio una cachetada, vi a Mira que fue la que me dio tal golpe, iba a contestar pero me fijé que estaba llorando.

—Ve a su departamento y entenderás —fue todo lo que dijo y se fue llorando.

Observaba como se alejaba podía sentir las miradas de todos e hice lo que me dijo Mira. Estaba en la puerta de Lucy, extrañamente sentí la necesidad de entrar por la puerta, sentía como algo se retorcía en mi estómago y luego de pronto frente a su puerta el olor de sangre… ¿¡sangre!?

Abrir rápidamente la puerta y busqué a Lucy por todas partes, no la encontré, entré a su habitación y miré con horror la pared **''La mujer más feliz, juntos por siempre'' **estaba escrita con sangre, sangre de Lucy, me acerqué lentamente después de haberme dado cuenta de que ya no había nada de ella, miré debajo de la frase y vi nuestras fotos, fotos rotas, manchadas de sangre, algunas húmedas estaba llorando, otras fotos que estaban profundamente tachadas por todas partes. Una lágrima, un líquido salado, caía…

—Luce…. —fue todo lo que dije —y-yo…

No encontraba las palabras, recordé que ayer era hasta su cumpleaños ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Empecé a llorar, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Yo no amaba a dos personas sino solo a una, una sola persona la cual la engañé. Arrepentido caí de rodillas y sollocé, lloré en silencio, luego de un tiempo dudando de si Lucy debe estar viva o muerta, me convencí de que debe estar viva y que solo dejó Magnolia, no solo buscaría a Igneel sino a Lucy también, la traeré de vuelta.

Salí corriendo a la estación de trenes y fui a buscar a Lucy.

**CON LUCY**

Caminaba por las calles y todo me recordaba a él, cada pareja lo veía a él, nos veía a nosotros, besándonos, diciéndonos te amo, discutiendo, riendo… Miré un restaurante y me fijé que era el mismo, el mismo restaurante donde hablé con Natsu y Happy, les había dicho que estaba indecisa, que no sabía a qué gremio debía unirme. Hargeon ahí me encontraba, la ciudad en la cuál me encontré con Natsu…

—Natsu…—susurré —esto... duele mucho—dije de nuevo.

Quise dejar mi pasado atrás, miré de nuevo las vendas que ocultaban mi insignia y me fui a la estación de trenes para irme a otra ciudad.

**CON NATSU**

Habían pasado 5 meses, no sé nada sobre Lucy, me siento tan solo, vacío. El gremio no es lo mismo, estamos deprimidos, algunos hasta me decían que estaba muerta pero nunca la dejé de buscar. Lissana trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para que no me fuera, diciéndome que con la cantidad de sangre que había ya habría muerto desangrada pero fue en vano, buscaba a Lucy por días, casi no hacía misiones…

—Luce… ¿Dónde estás? —Cerré los ojos y las imágenes de Lucy aparecieron —Bien, donde sea te encontraré y te traeré de vuelta.

* * *

**BUENO CHICOS, ESTE FUE UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT.**

**LA VERDAD COMO FAN DEL STINGLU HABÍA PENSADO EN HACER UNA HISTORIA, LA CONTINUACIÓN, HACER SUFRIR A NATSU PERO BIEN NO LO SÉ ESTOY AUN CON LAS DOS HISTORIAS Y NO CREO QUE TENGA TIEMPO BUENO ESO ES PARA MIS FANS DEL STINGLU. **

**AHORA PARA LOS FANS DE NALU BUENO ES UN POCO TRISTE PERO AL FINAL YA VA IMAGINEN QUE LUCY Y NATSU SE ENCUENTRAN Y DE ALGUNA FORMA LUCY VUELVE JUNTO A ÉL O COMO QUIERA EL FINAL DEJO A IMAGINACIÓN DE USTEDES…**

**ENTONCES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN, MARQUEN COMO FAVORITA :D**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, LOS QUIEROO MUCHO :D**

**CUIDENSE, BESOS XOXO**

**BYE ;)**


End file.
